


A Memorable Holiday

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, F/M, Peggy loves too many people, The only people mentioned by actual names are Peggy and Ginny, The ships are just hugely implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8291128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peggy just wants to have a nice Halloween, all the dumped say it will be the best halloween feast ever after all!What she does get is a teen coming out of the wardrobe and helping her roommate clean up red paint.





	

Halloween always had surprises scheduled for it in the calendar of the fates, whether it be the downfall of a Dark Lord, a certain chamber being opened after half a century, or the misuse and breaking of a time turner. 

 

Peggy was not aware of the latter two when she woke to October 31st in her first year though, as they would happen later. Right now she was more focused on getting dressed and writing her parents to wish them a happy Halloween. 

Something happening three years to the day in the future would affect her perception of her life for the next few years though, that something was an accident with a time turner. 

At fourteen and significantly more reckless, Peggy Schuyler was trying to go back thirty hours to fix a huge argument with her best friend who she called Joey. She didn't properly turn the requisite amount though, that would have been quite dangerous. The story may have stopped there if she had succeeded, the shock of going back thirty hours and meeting get recently in the past self would have shocked her system so much that in a case of accidental magic she would have ended both lives. 

As was mentioned above, that isn't what happened. 

The improper turns took her far past where she wanted and kept going until she was in a cramped wardrobe full of shoes and books. 

The surprise she felt was quite natural, as she was not anticipating being in a wardrobe today, no matter how open and empty it was. As she came out she announced to the room,   
"Coming out of the wardrobe is the less satisfying way to come out of the closet-as everyone knows you're in there and none are surprised when you leave it." 

Her intention was to get some laughs, maybe a few curses for disturbing sleep, yet she wasn't expecting a younger by far version of her on a bed just staring. 

"You look like my Mom sorta." the child said still staring

"I think I'm in the wrong place." the teen said awkwardly, how was she going to fix this? How would oblivating an eleven year old version of herself go even? How would she get back-?

"I think you are too. Why are you here?"

"I was trying to stop an argument me and my best friend had but...I think I went back too far in time. You're a...first year?"

"Yeah, why were you time traveling anyway? Couldn't you apologize?"

"No, apologizing would be the smart thing to do. I needed to prevent the argument altogether,  I hate it when he is right about things and I'm wrong."

"At least you have friends," the girl grumbled, "I only have my sisters and their friends to pretend to be my friends."

At that thought Peggy the teen remembered this incidence completely and facepalmed. "I can relate. Look, I just remembered this happening to me, I am you three years from now."

"I look like mom then?"

"Yes, just like Angel says. It's annoying when she's right. You do get friends though, a french student comes next year and loves you. Me. Whatever. I call him Joey. He kind of got kicked from his last school. You meet him first and he cares more about you then Angel or Lizzie."

"Joey sounds great I-"

"DO NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES GET A CRUSH ON HIM."

"I...what?"

"He is great and is very crushworthy but do not do it. He becomes so brother like to you in his friendship that you two claim you're siblings. The crush will be looked back on as something stupid and gross then."

"If you remember this then I guess I don't listen?"

"....good point. There are better people to crush on though. Lizzie's girlfriend, Joey's boyfriend, the American student that transferred here..."

"I...don't know them yet."

"You've met a few already, but keep on the lookout. Now I think we head towards Dumbledores office to send me back."

"I don't know where that is?"

"I can lead the way," she said grabbing her younger self's hand with the hand that would soon in teen Peggy's life be bandaged from writing lines.

"Ok," said the younger, bewildered and dragged along by her self. 

Thankfully if anyone thought it was weird for a girl that none had seen before to be dragging a first year out of her dorm, no one said anything. Together the Peggys left Gryffindor tower and headed in the general direction of the headmasters office, the smaller one pestering the teen for all the details of the future.

"Do I like anyone?"  
"yep, I have a list."

"Do I have a boyfriend?"  
"no, no girlfriend either."

"Does anything cool happen?"  
"turns out next year for you the defense teacher is a werewolf."

"How are Lizzie and Angel?"  
"Good, they're both in relationships."

And on it went the entire time they talked, Peggy the teen trying not to give much away and failing while Peggy the child kept asking more questions. 

"Miss Schuyler?"   
They both turned to see an old, colorfully dressed wizard, "Headmaster!" they cried in accidental unison. 

"Hello, how did this happen I wonder?" he asked smiling at them both. 

"Time Turner accident sir, all I know if that I somehow left after this, young me doesn't need memory stuff done."

"That's quite alright," the headmaster smiled at her and then addressed the smaller Peggy, "I believe it is time for breakfast young lady, I hear the feast tonight will be spectacular,  you must eat breakfast and lunch on time so you have enough room for food at dinner."

Peggy just nodded and left. 

That night after the feast she did find out about the next life changing event that happened on Halloween, the Chamber of Secrets had been opened. 

That and her roommate Ginny asked for help cleaning up red paint from around the dorm, having gotten it all over her front somehow earlier. 

The older Peggy, on a slight vacation from her forth year on the other hand, had making up with her friend Joey on the agenda, after she made a strong promise to Dumbledore to never mess with time again for something as minor as not wanting to apologize to a friend.

Well, that and trying to make that George guy like her. Dumbledore nodded gravely and told her that even if that would have worked she was slightly in the wrong for trying to disrupt the way things had gone just to try and woo someone.

He did wish her luck on her love life though after hearing her explain it in depth for half an hour, including not only liking half the kids in the years surrounding hers but also carrying a flame for people in monogamous relationships. 

Peggy was sent on her way back to her Fourth year, having missed breakfast and was slightly less than pleased to find her favorite Frenchman waiting outside the gryffindor common room expecting her to apologize. 

**Author's Note:**

> Teen Peggy came from the year the rp is taking place in, the year of umbridge. 
> 
> I have a feeling that as time goes on this will be less and less backstory for my rp's Peggy and more it's own thing entirely.


End file.
